One Boy, One Girl
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Davis is feeling rotton because TK and Kari are dating. So Kari desides to set him up on a blind date... Songfic to a country song! (Which is about all I write.)


One Boy, One Girl  
by Wingleader Sora Jade  
  
I don't own Digimon. The song belongs to Colin Raye. TK, Kari and Davis are about 19 at the beginning and it goes from there.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Come on Davis! You have to meet her! She's so cool." Kari urged her friend.  
  
"I guess..." the junior goggle boy said, shuffling his feet in the December snow.  
  
TK came up and put his arm around his girlfriend as they watched Davis walk off. "He just hasn't been the same since we got together Kar."  
  
"I know, I hope meeting Maeko will help. She really is perfect for him."  
  
The next afternoon Davis walked into the pizza parlor where Kari had said her friend would be waiting. Across the crowded room his eyes caught those of a beautiful girl with strawberry-blond hair and gray eyes. She made her way over to him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Maeko." she said. Davis's jaw hit the floor.  
  
They sat down and ordered a pizza, only to find that they had at least one thing in common, a love of anchovies on their pizza. "Kari certainly doesn't like anchovies. In fact, no one I know does." muttered Davis around a mouthful.  
  
Maeko giggled. "You have tomato sause on your nose." She glanced up breifly and then leaned over the small table to lick the sause off his nose and give him a peck on the cheek. He stared at her dumbfounded until she pounted up, blushing as she did.  
  
He was sitting under mistletoe.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend when she said  
"There's someone you should meet."  
At a crowded restrant way cross town  
He waited impatiently.  
She walked in, their eyes met,  
And they both stared.  
And right there and then,  
Everyone else disappered...  
But one boy, one girl,  
Two hearts beating wildly.  
To put in mildly,  
It was love at first sight.  
He smiled, she smiled.  
They knew right away,  
This was the day they'd waited for all their lives!  
And for a moment the whole world,  
Revolved around one boy, and one girl.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Three months later Davis and Maeko were going out on yet another date, this time as a double with TK and Kari to celebrate the seven year annivercery of the defeat of MaloMyotismon. They'd told Maeko about the Digimon and Davis had even showed her the picture he had hanging on his wall of DemiVeemon.  
  
TK and Davis took the girls to see "Legally Blond" and then to a fancy French resteraunt. In the middle of dessert TK looked at Davis and they nodded. They stood up, looked at their girlfriends and dropped in tandem to one knee. The two Digidestined pulled out identical diamond rings from their back pockets and presented them to Kari and Maeko. The two girls looked at them with their mouths hanging open and then enthusiasticly said, "YES!"  
  
The weddings were beautiful. For TK and Kari's Matt, Tai and Davis were the best men and Sora, Mimi and Yolei were the bridesmaids. Ken was a tiny bit jealous that Davis was escorting his girlfriend instead of him, but Sora and Matt were perfectly happy, seeing as they'd been married for almost a year by this time, and that was almost how long Tai and Mimi had been dating.  
  
At Maeko and Davis's wedding TK was the best man and Kari was the maid of honor. Mimi and Tai, Ken and Yolei and Cody and Sora (^o^) were the attendants. This time, Matt was jealous. Mysteriously, it seemed to everyone as if Cody was on cloud nine... (A/N: Eep, won't go there!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In no time at all they were standing there in the front of a little church,  
Among their friends and family,  
Repeating those sacred words.  
Preacher said "Son kiss your bride,"  
And he raised her veil.  
Like the night they met,  
Time just stood still.  
For one boy, one girl,  
Two hearts beating wildly.  
To put it mildly,  
It was love at first sight!  
He smiled, she smiled.  
They knew right away,  
This was the day they'd waited for all their lives,  
And for a moment the whole world,  
Revolved around one boy, and one girl.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two years later....  
  
"DAISUKE MOTIMIYA, YOU BETTER GET IN HERE!"   
  
TK winced at the sound of Maeko's voice, even though he was on the other end of a long phone chord.  
  
"Maeko went into labor huh."  
  
"Yup. Could you and Kari meet us at the hospital? I'm a nervous wreck and something tells me that Maeko's worse..."  
  
"Sure thing Davis, and we'll bring Angel along since you'll probably need practice." TK said, refurring to his and Kari's three month old daughter.  
  
"Oh ha ha TS."  
  
"DAVIS, I'M SERIOUS, I'M REACHING FOR THE DIVORSE PAPERS!"  
  
"Coming Maeko! I gotta go TK, see ya there."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned,  
"Congratuletions, twins!"  
One boy, one girl,  
Two hearts beating wildly.  
To put it mildly it was love at first sight.  
He smiled, she smiled,  
They knew right away,  
This was the day they'd waited for all their lives,  
And for a moment the whole world,  
Revolved around one boy, and one girl.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Davis gently stroked his wife's hair as he looked at their two beautiful children. "What shall we name them Mae?" he teased.  
  
She looked up at him. "The names we've already picked out Dai. Takeru William Motimiya and Hikari Sakura Motimiya."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is a side story and it's not supposed to fit with my other ones. In my others Davis and Maeko only have a son, Jake, and he's older then Angel. The end! 


End file.
